Landers
Landers & Lister are police officers and supporting characters in Monster House. Personality Being police officers, Landers and Lister both take their jobs very seriously. Though there are a few differences between them: Lister is a little more cautious and timid, due to being a rookie. Landers, on the other hand, is more serious and has a no-nonsense kind of attitude, as shown when he doesn't buy DJ, Chowder, and Jenny's claims that Nebbercracker's house is haunted. Appearances Film Landers & Lister arrive on the scene shortly after DJ and Jenny stop Chowder from being tempted by his ball, and the three explain the nature of Nebbercracker's house to them. Horrified upon hearing that the house already claimed two victims, Lister attempts to call for backup, but Landers stops him, stating that they don't have any backup: the only one they have at the station is their secretary, Judy. DJ tries to show them that the house only attacks when its prey gets close, unfortunately, the house remains dormant due to the presence of the adults. Chowder attempts to throw a rock at the house, causing the two officers to reprimand the kids. As DJ, Chowder, and Jenny attempt to feed their dummy filled with cold medicine, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, to Nebbercracker's house, Lister and Landers turn up again, unplugging the vaccuum cleaner and causing the house to go dormant. Lister detains the kids while Landers examines the dummy, finding the cold medicine within the dummy. Having proof that DJ, Chowder, and Jenny are the thieves, Landers and Lister arrest them; the kids try to explain themselves as they are forced into the car, one by one. Just as the officers are about to get in the car, Lister hears a sound coming from the house, believing it to be the "dangerous creature", and goes to investigate, and Landers reluctantly follows, as DJ, Jenny, and Chowder call out to them from the car trying to warn them, to no avail. The two officers split up and go around to the sides of the house. While Lister brandishes his gun at one of the trees, the tree suddenly grabs Lister's gun, before grabbing him. Landers attempts to go get Judy to help them, but he is ensnared by the house's tongue and eaten; the tree then throws Lister inside as well. The house then eats the officers' car, with DJ, Chowder, and Jenny still inside; fortunately, the kids are able to escape through the back window. During the credits, Landers and Lister are shown crawling out from the pit where the house used to be. Lister is about to ask if they just got eaten, but Landers, eager to forget about the whole thing, stops him. The two then decide to just enjoy Halloween like nothing happened, and walk off sharing some laughs, as they notice their car is missing. Video Games Landers and Lister make brief appearances only in the Nintendo DS version of Monster House. Gallery Concept Art Landers & Lister (concept art).jpg Landers (full-body).png Landers (headshot).gif Landers + Lister (concept).jpg Lister (headshot and full-body model).jpg Film Monster_House_Screenshot_1120.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4397.jpg Reprimanded.jpg A_warning.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-4480.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1174.jpg|Landers and Lister force DJ, Jenny, and Chowder to slowly walk away from Nebbercracker's house, bumping Chowder's butt as they slowly drive behind them. Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5343.jpg|Talk about showing up at an inconvienient time. Busted.png monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5473.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5482.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5520.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1434.jpg|Landers and Lister proceed to arrest DJ and his friends for theft. monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5555.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5640.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5693.jpg Monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5716.jpg monstershouse-animationscreencaps.com-5745.jpg Monster_House_Screenshot_1491.jpg|Landers gets eaten. Monster_House_Screenshot_1493.jpg|Lister about to be eaten. Cops_emerging_from_ruins.jpg Cops'_night_out.png House Eats Cops.png Nintendo DS Landers requesting backup.jpg Lister DS.png Living_Room_Exploration.png Trivia * In the trailer for Monster House, Nebbercracker's house eats both Landers and Lister while they are still in the car as they are about to leave after DJ, Jenny, and Chowder attempt to tell them about the nature of the house. Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Supporting characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monster House Category:Males Category:Law Enforcement Category:Animated Characters Category:Monster House Characters Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:American Characters Category:Character Pairs